


I Will Never Stop Loving You

by WriterofGotham



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, It's not what you think, Modern Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 14:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11739018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterofGotham/pseuds/WriterofGotham
Summary: Tauriel's life hadn't gone according to to the way she thought it would. She had an amazing boyfriend an awesome job as a security guard in her home town. Things change.





	I Will Never Stop Loving You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Firemoon_and_starlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firemoon_and_starlight/gifts).



Tauriel's life hadn't gone according to to the way she thought it would. She had an amazing boyfriend an awesome job as a security guard in her home town, but the slowly dying because of a inoperable brain tumor, that she never thought would happen to her. Her boyfriend was jeweler they had an awesome life.

Had.

Life was so funny, just when you think everything is going the way you thought it should you end up with a death sentence. A slow undeniable death that was going to come much sooner than she ever imagined.

Walking out of the hospital she was leaning on her boyfriend Kili. It was almost comical as she was much taller than Kili. "It will all turn out, my love don't give up hope." He wispered lovingly in her ear. They climbed in his beat up old pick up truck, the reality of dying before she hit forty years old hit her.

"I'm dying." She wailed over and over as Kili held and stoked her hair. He didn't say anything he just held her. Size of an bottle cap, that was all the tumor took to kill over a few years with treatment. Kili found the love of his life, was holding the love of his life knowing that the life they dreamed of was now a beautiful dream. No growing old and having kids together, no more spending the night watching the stars come out to shine just for them, and no more texting back and forth all day long because they hated being apart.

A little part of each of them died thst day.

Headaches got worse. Seizures were rare, but happened. She would go to fall and no matter where they were Kili caught her. He would cradle her shaking body and hold back tears as he stoke her long red hair. She refused treatment so she was dying faster, but with her dignity and her hair she loved so much. He loved every part of her seeing her die slowly made him so angry at world. Why in the age of science did his love have to die? She a good person, served in the military, and volunteer at children's hospitals.

He would have died a million times to saved her from the slow agonizing death that she faced every day.

Mornings were the hardest. The pain medicine Taurel finally succumbed to taking made her sleepy, most days she didn't get out of bed until the afternoon. Kili was always waiting for her with her favorite breakfasts and medicine for her. He never once thought about leaving her. They had large fight, in fact it started when Kili found her crying. He started to console her and she pushed him away.

"You know you love a dead girl walking, right? I'm going to die! One day I'll die and you'll still live and get married and have children." She tried to push him away, but he pulled he just pulled her closer.

"Look at me." Kili said as he cupped her face with his hands. "I do not care if you two more weeks or twenty more years as long as I am beside you. I wish we had years together, but darling I am glad that I know you. My life is better for knowing you. I will never stop loving you." He emphasized his point by kissing her.

"I'm not being fair to you. I love you too much to let you just watch me die slowly." Taurel choked out between sobs.

"I love you too much for you to die alone." Kili told her. They spent the rest of the day on the couch watching the stupidest movies they could find. Kili never stopped holding her. It was a tight loving hold. He hated how much weight she lost due to her tumor and worrying.

The day finally came, they were expecting it. It hadn't been a great day or even a terrible day. She died in peace, she died in her asleep.

The funeral was a somber affair. Kili sat down beside the fresh dirt and held back tears as his Uncle Thorin placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Why does it hurt so bad?" Kili asked before tears made their way down his face.

Thorin hadn't liked the idea of Kili and Taurel being together. He now saw how heartbroken his nephew was he had called Fili they were going to stay for a few weeks so he wouldn't be alone.

"Because you loved her and it was real." Thorin answered.

Kili didn't like the night anymore. It had been so special to both of them they loved watching the stars and making up stories of their alternative selves. They admitted it was nerdy, but they made up how they met. Ever since the prognosis every story ended happily ever after. Not like their love story would end.

He never loved another. He meant it when he said he'd love her forever. Death was just an obstacle that separated them temporarily. He lived his life and it was good. He worked and he volunteered at the children's hospital like Taurel would have wanted. She wouldn't have wanted him to stop living because she was gone. Kili honored her wish by living.


End file.
